


Zone Slang

by KilltheDJ



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilltheDJ/pseuds/KilltheDJ
Summary: A list of all the Zone Slang I've seen and liked, all rights go to the users who came up with them





	Zone Slang

NAMES

Killjoys - the faces of the desert, the image of rebellion, hair in every color, slang every other word, bright ray guns, bandannas, grime, parties. The inhabitants of the desert that wear the most color. (do not mistake a neutral for a killjoy)  
-Killjoys go by strange names, usually taking two unrelated objects or words and adding them together (such as Party Poison, Fun Ghoul)  
-Killjoys keep crews, stereotypically four a crew, of which they all take a name to be referred to (the most famous being the 'Fabulous Four' and 'The Youngbloods')  
-Killjoys are disorganized and use infrequent radio waves as a way of communication. No real revolution can be started by a large group of them, but that is sort of the point...but, if you want to start something big, talk to who;s big at the time

Crash Queens - the killjoys with the biggest, flashiest egos, who think they're all that...Alternately, the killjoys with a penchant for failing

Motorbabies - killjoys with a need for speed. Their bike is almost part of their crew, they crave the sand in the air, the wind. 

Ritalin Kids/Ritalin Rats - anyone addicted to the BLI drugs; it's considered one of the highest offenses to call someone a Ritalin Kid, and if you find out one of crew is one..well, it's not easy.

Top Fuel Dragsters - like motorbabies, but they're loners, they don't crave it like the motorbabies do. Loners. 

Maggot Babies - punk rock kids addicted to music, static, and only the shiniest drugs the Zone has to offer. Bruised from the pits, the musicians.

Drifters - Nomads traveling the desert. Not quite neutrals, not quite killjoys. Either the most reclusive people you'll ever see (if you ever see them), or the kindest faces you'll never see again

Monkey Suits - sleazy, smooth talkers. Crime lords (or wannabes). Blackmail is their game; don't mess with them

Tech Brains/Microchips - the hackers, can set up their equipment in minutes and take it down in less, smug, viruses are their game.

The Burners - the artists, the spray paint suppliers, the best graffiti.

Radio Heads - the DJers of the Zones, like the Microchips, sort of, but they deal in informing the people and preserving the music.

Burn Out - kids who showed creativity young, got kicked out of school, made it difficult for them to go to the desert or the Underground

Skeleton Souls - runaway kids, those who die out in the sun and radiation

Juvee Halls - the killjoys living in the Underground, like killjoys, but more organized, they each has a job  
-They have an ever-constant supply of wigs, make-up, and 'normal' clothes, because of the Juvee Halls that do dye their hair different colors, 

Dust Angels - the killjoys quick on their feet; generally lanky, skinny, smart mouths and quick with a gun in their hands

Snow Storms - the killjoys born in the desert; the desert gets snow about once every ten years - and, so, it's always cherished. Just like any 'joys born in the desert.

Zone Rat - derogatory term used to refer mainly to killjoys, but is used jookingly among friends.

Zonerunner - constantly travels throughout the Zones, but they do live there. Do not mistake them for Tumbleweeds.

Tumbleweeds - killjoys or Juvee Halls that constantly travel between the desert and the BCU, usually smugglers. Like to travel on skates.

Ravens - killjoys who always bring bad luck with them, no matter where they go.

P Ami/e - a friend with benefits

Batt Rat - a Snow Storm derogatory term for inexperienced 'joys straight from the city

A Nobody - a killjoy that's given up, turned themselves in, or dusted themselves.

Honey Bun - a killjoy that's too nice for you to trust them

Squeaky- killjoys who either haven't committed a crime against the city or aren't on Bat City's radar yet

Rusty Throne - a killjoy who used to hold a position of power in their gang but was kicked out

Compass Rose - a killjoy who knows the desert better than they know themselves

Halo Head - killjoys who believe that their part in the rebellion puts them above others, often derogatory to Batt Rats and Neutrals  
________  
AREAS

 

The Burial Gardens - an area in Zone 5, in Death Valley...Graves, everywhere. No one knows why, exactly, they're there, but death is always a foot

Route Guano - the main road throughout the Zones. Covered in sand, cracked, sometimes disappears entirely. Legend has it the route of the road changes constantly, depending on where you need to go; also known as The Getaway Mile

BCU - Battery City Underground. An intricate network of tunnels leading to a large circular chamber dug out beneath Bat City. The operation place of Juvee Halls; an unknown amount of levels, connected to the unused sewer system. Unknown by BLInd.

The Castle - in Zone 3, a brothel catering to all customers. It's run on a volunteer basis; the workers there are all 'joys or Juvee Hall's looking to make some carbons

The Mailbox - a mailbox next to an old BLi warehouse in Zone 2. It's where the masks and guns of killjoys are put, in the hopes that the Phoenix Witch will take their souls and guide them to the afterlife.  
______  
TERMS

Milkshakes - A synonym of shiny; a different way to say awesome or cool

Homecoming Parade - the piece of destruction that Juvee Halls make before they get to the desert to become killjoys / the scene that made a killjoy's reputation, if they were born in the sand

Clap/Firefight - a physical fight or one used with ray guns, usually with members of BLI's S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W divison

Costa Rica - when events turn chaotic and or take a wrong turn (generally used to refer to firefights in which 'joys were lost)

Dust - dead

Dusted - to die, by any means

Ghost - to be killed

Ghosted - to be killed.

Hit The Red Line - run away from a bad situation, bail yourself out of somewhere

Shiny - awesome or cool

Porno-Droid - a derogatory term used for Zone/BCU sex workers, or used to refer to a BLI product of the same name

Lawyer - a killjoy's way of saying someone who takes the fun out of everything, the killjoy word for killjoy

Sun Skin - the act of covering all shown body parts in glitter

Static - another word for sand, commonly used on homemade maps and Radio Head broadcasts.

Chapter 11 - a term used for a gay guy/girl.

Boxing Ring - a one-on-one firefight between two members of rival crews.

Top left - the killjoy way of saying "no lie" to emphasize honesty in words

Ember Bridge - the act of cutting off all communication with your gang

Fly half mast - to be in a state or mourning or recent loss

Digital - a moment that you know you just won't forget

Blue-Lined - to be very, very drunk or high

Carry a torch - to have a crush on someone

Pastel - to be in love with someone  
_____  
ITEMS

Carbons - commonly used form of currency; small, rectangular shaped pieces of plastic.

Batteries - what most things outside and inside of Bat City electricity run off of. Valuable commodities.

Charges - one battery holds about eighty-five charges; the number of times a ray gun can be shot according to it's battery level.

Vend-A-Hack - used for hacking into vending machines abandoned throughout the desert by BLI


End file.
